


watermelon season

by Miyukitty



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Beach Holidays, Established Relationship, F/F, Gift Exchange, Illustrated, Interspecies Relationship(s), Manaketes, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyukitty/pseuds/Miyukitty
Summary: Today, at least, they did not have to be royalty of Chon'sin and the Voice of the Divine Dragon, but tourists on their honeymoon. And whatever Tiki's heart desired today, Say'ri was inclined to give her.





	watermelon season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [affectionateTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/affectionateTea/gifts).



> surpriiiise ╰(⸝⸝⸝´꒳`⸝⸝⸝)╯ hello tea I get to draw fremblem girls for you again!! nice!! i hope you are enjoying your summer and getting lucky FEH summons! this is silly dragon fluff but i hope you enjoy~

 

Say'ri had never seen an ocean so blue before. It was nothing like the northern shores of Valm, where gray waves crashed rough against the cliffs, and the air was always cold and coated her tongue with salt. This tropical water was brilliant turquoise; clear enough to see the seafloor, calm surface sparkling with sunlight that dazzled her eyes when she tried to look directly at it.

 

The sand was soft and golden, radiating warmth between her toes. She walked in measured steps, drinking in the dreamlike scenery, trying to memorize the sweep of the shoreline and the curves of the foreign trees and flowers so that she could paint them later. She would not have believed such a place existed in reality, were she not immersed in it now. She tucked a flower behind her ear for safekeeping – her souvenir – and gazed in wonder at the endless stretch of blue water.

 

Say'ri was interrupted from her thoughts when she was nearly bowled over by the manakete bounding past her on all fours.

 

Tiki's long, tapering muzzle was parted in a toothy grin, her leafy tail sweeping in wide arcs as she let out a playful roar. The sun made her ivory scales glitter like diamonds as she whirled back to face Say'ri. She stared down her nose as Tiki flopped onto her belly and rolled in the hot sand, reveling at the scrape of it against her pearlescent hide.

 

 _"The sun is so bright here! Here, here, let's sunbathe_ ," Tiki cheered with childlike enthusiasm, clawing at the sand. " _Join me, love!_ "

 

Say'ri sighed fondly and unfolded the umbrella for a spot of shade. She might have preferred a location under the palm trees, surrounded by red hibiscus rather than directly underneath the sun, but Tiki's eagerness was infectious. It had been too long since they'd last been able to breathe easy, without the pressures of politics or the looming threat of war. (She wondered what trap Anna had set this time, but felt the righteous satisfaction of knowing that Tiki must have already caught her in whatever nefarious money-making scheme she'd been setting up, if they had been given tickets to this island as appeasement.)

 

Today, at least, they did not have to be royalty of Chon'sin and the Voice of the Divine Dragon, but tourists on their honeymoon. And whatever Tiki's heart desired today, Say'ri was inclined to give her.

 

"My lady, not all of us are cold-blooded," she chided anyway, unfurling a blanket. "I fear this much sun will only burn my skin. And I'm not letting you at that watermelon until you're a proper size again, you exasperating dragon."

 

" _Aha! Ready the watermelon!_ " Tiki called.

 

There was a familiar flash of light, and Say'ri knew without looking that Tiki was transforming back to her human shape. Modesty kept her gaze lowered as she smoothed the wrinkles out of their blanket, dusting away invisible grains of sand. It was only when the light of the dragonstone faded that she glanced through the veil of her eyelashes, color rising to her cheeks.

 

Oh, she hadn't prepared for this. She'd become accustomed to Tiki's favorite style of dress and stockings, cheerful reds and pinks with bows, rather than the muted garb traditional to the Valmese. But this time Tiki was clad in beachwear like the other resort goers – still with her favorite colors and a jaunty bow tied at the curve of her hip, but far less fabric and far more skin than Say'ri was expecting. Say'ri felt heat rise to her cheeks that had naught to do with the sun.

 

Tiki caught her gaze immediately, and a slow, wicked smile curved on her lips.

 

Say'ri's heart sputtered helplessly in her chest. She was only human.

 

"Take off your jacket, Say'ri love, you must be getting hot under all those layers. Your face is all red," Tiki teased.

 

Say'ri could only mumble something about public indecency, but did as she bid. The cooling breeze from the ocean did feel nice on her bare back, she had to admit. Her undershirt was nothing so bold and red as Tiki's swimwear, but it was functional enough. She gulped as she watched Tiki settle the watermelon in the sand, and then crack it open with a well-placed smack of the umbrella pole.

 

"I've seen so many summers, but none as thrilling as this one. It was generous of Anna to let us come here for free," Tiki smiled, showing all of her sharp teeth, as the watermelon juice spattered red across her face. Her pink tongue darted out to lap at it, sticky and sweet, and Say'ri could not tear her eyes away.

 

Anna truly was the face of evil, Say'ri decided, because surely this was some sort of trial to test her discipline, and she was failing spectacularly. Tiki sat on the blanket beside her, and Say'ri fumbled awkwardly with the umbrella pole, nearly dropping it as she tried to find an angle to provide shade for them both.

 

"You're so quiet, love," Tiki murmured.

 

Her thumb brushed against Say'ri's lips, the brilliant green of her eyes pinning Say'ri in place. She could scarcely breathe with Tiki this close to her, still as beautiful and divine as the day they met.

 

"Open wide," Tiki commanded. And so Say'ri did. 

 

Her startled giggle was muffled by the sweet fruit pushed into her mouth. She gave Tiki a playful shove on the shoulder, teasing a laugh out of her as Tiki pushed her back. The two fell backward onto the blanket, tangling their fingers together, and watched the sky above them, their troubles a world away. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> more sayriki drabbles and arts here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7952134/chapters/18183190    
>  feel free to yell at me on twitter @magepaw 


End file.
